Reverse: Falls
by Half-Deaf-Blood
Summary: so i decided to make a reverse falls fic.
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet town called Gravity Stands, three girls in hysterics walked out of a clothes store, each holding a fair share of shopping bags. One of those girls wore a yellow dress shirt under a purple sweater that went down to her bellybutton. Light blue jeans met the yellow shirt, she had brown hair and tan skin, and she was a little curvy.

Another was a short, Asian girl with black, straight hair that went up to her waist. She still had her school uniform on, which was a soft green dress shirt with poufy shoulders and the school's coat of arms on her left breast that met with a dark green skirt with a gold accent. She wore a tie that matched the skirt and black buckle shoes.

The last girl was the prettiest of all three. She had a tall, skinny figure with fair skin and turquoise eyes. She wore a black leotard under a short light blue suit with a black bow showing a star made of different colors with an eye in the middle. Pantyhose covered her legs, and on her feet were turquoise pumps. Long, brown, wavy hair framed her petite face, and she wore a black headband with turquoise, circular amulet; short, ribbons matching her suit flowing out of it.

"Did you see…_giggle*SNORT*… _the look on the cashier's face!" the Asian girl said with a thick Japanese accent. "Price…_giggles…_ less!"

"Yeah!" the curvy girl exclaimed. "Although, he _was _pretty cute, am I right, ladies?"

"Um-hum!" the Asian girl hummed.

The pretty girl silently sipped her frappuchino, gazing forward.

"What's wrong, Mabel?" the curvy girl asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, Grenda." Mabel replied. "I was just thinking about our show tomorrow night." Mabel was a magician at the Tent of Telepathy, which preformed every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night.

"Ooooo!" the Asian girl squealed. "Can you do that trick where you lift the whole crowd off their seats?"

"No, Candy." Mabel sighed. "That's already been done. I need something more… _deadly._"

"Ummm… ooo! Ooooo! How about Llamas?" Candy suggested. "_Everyone _kno…" she stopped, because a pale boy with glasses walked up to Mabel. Mabel gave the boy a look of disgust, which was clad in a thin hoodie with dark and light red stripes. He had red hair and was holding a pink, heart shaped box of chocolates with the name MABEL on it.

"Um… hi, uh, Mabel," the boy said. "I uh… I wanted to, uh, give this…" he held up the box, "to you… if, that's ok…" Mabel snatched the box and gave the boy a fake smile. "Aww…" she glanced inside the box "How sweet," –she met the boy's eyes- "Of _you."_ She threw the box on the ground, making the boy flinch. "But if you really loved me" –she lifted her index finger, making the box open from the ground.- "You would know," –Mabel drew her fingers together, making a chocolate float up in the air.- "That I'm _lactose intolerant._" Her smile suddenly grew sinister, and she pointed at the boy, making the chocolate go down his throat. He started gagging, and Mabel snapped her fingers. "Grenda?"

A worried look came across the boy's face, and he covered it with his hands as Grenda dropped her bags and stomped towards the poor boy. "You came across the wrong group of girls tonight!" She raised her fist, and punched the boy in the stomach, making the boy fall down. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Grenda screamed, and jumped on the boy, taking the air out of him. She then straddled the boy, and started repeatedly punching the boy with her meaty fists.

Candy whipped out a pink flip phone, and started taking a video of the act. She started laughing, and Grenda started punching ten times faster.

Mabel silently sipped her frappuchino, gazing forward. A smile played on her lips, and she threw the cup on the ground. _I have just the thing._

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica, A girl with blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and bangs that covered her violet eyes glanced out a window. _Where is that bus? _She thought. Pacifica wore a white shirt under a purple vest and jeans rolled up at the bottom. She held a jar full of 'pickled eyeballs' or just Styrofoam balls painted to look like eyes. She lived in a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, where there are cool things that look to be real, but mostly are things glued on other things so her grandpa uncle, Grunkle Stan could get more money. He is obsessed with money. Pacifica sometimes couldn't understand why.

Pacifica placed the jar onto the counter where Robbie, a guy with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes was stationed. Robbie looked up from a magazine he was reading. "Any sign on Gideon yet?" He asked. Pacifica shook her head. Gideon was Pacifica's cousin, who was staying for the summer. The cousins do this every year. Last summer they found a journal with the number three on a 6 fingered hand at the front, and encountered tons of monsters. Gideon kept the journal, but Pacifica still found tons of strange things.

Just then, Grunkle Stan came from the double doors, holding a fake leg with a glued eye in the middle. "Pacifica, with your horrible decorating skills, find me a place to put the thigh-clops."

Pacifica smiled, revealing a mouthful of braces. "Sure!" She grabbed the thigh-clops and scanned the room. _Let's see… counter? Nope. Window? _Pacifica squealed and ran to the window. _Perfect! _She thought, putting the thigh-clops on the window sill. In the corner of her eye, she saw the usual blue and white bus filled with tourists. But at the back of the bus, a chubby boy with blonde hair that was almost white under a blue and white cap with a star on it sat. Pacifica squealed…

…again.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GIDEON'S HERE!" Pacifica yelled at the top of her lungs. She then ran outside to greet Gideon.

Gideon walked out of the bus, clad in an orange shirt under a dark blue vest. Book 3 in hand, he stood silently, searching the crowd for someone. He was welcomed with a blur of purple and white tackling him to the ground.

"CUZ! It's been too long!" Pacifica exclaimed, standing up and lending a hand to Gideon, helping him up.

"Uhhh... yeah." Gideon said, eying the Mystery Shack. "I hope our room is clean after what happened _last summer._"

"Hehe... yeaah. good ol' times, am I right?" Pacifica said.

-ooo-

"GET OUT OF THE SHACK!" Gideon yelled as a suspicious beeping sound came from the bedroom. Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Robbie fled the shack and entered the cool night, their pajamas blowing in the breeze.

A pink explosion came from the window of Pacifica and Gideon's room.

"Great." Grunkle Stan turned to Gideon. "What did you do now, kid?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Pacifica?"

"Hehe... I might've brought the microwave and maybe I put pink spray painted metal... in it..." Pacifica said as she twirled one of her blond locks and stared at the ground.

Gideon and Robbie doubled over in laughter while Grunkle Stan's face turned beet red; smoke might've come out of his ears.

-ooo-

"Pacifica?"

Pacifica was looking towards... something in the sky and was squinting her eyes.

"Pacifica." Gideon said. Pacifica snapped out of her trance, and regarded her surroundings. she was in the room she and Gideon were to sleep in this summer. She gaped. "How...?"

"You started staring at the sky and was laughing for, like, 30 minutes. I had to get Soos to come and carry you to the room."

"Oh." Pacifica shrugged her shoulders and lightened up, as if she remembered something. "Oh! Gideon, why didn't you remind me! I have a surprise for you!"

"Remind...? wha...?" Gideon shook his head, and decided to follow Pacifica's crazy instincts.

Pacifica rummaged under her bed, pulling out stuffed animals, a rubber duck, and... chompers the goat. She then pulled out a poster and three tickets. "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, and shoved the items in Gideon's face.

He pulled the items off his face, and examined them. the poster was of two people, under the title ''Mabel' and 'Dipper' The telepathy twins!'' the tickets were for the show, which was tonight. Gideon looked back up at Pacifica with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh silly!" She exclaimed. "The Telepathy Twins are these super cool guys who read minds and shoot lasers from their eyeballs and butts and stuff!" They both cracked up, since they had a childish sense of humor. "Robbie offered to take us there." Pacifica said through giggles.

"Ok, Pacifica, I'll go. On _one _condition." Gideon said.

"Name it."

"Can you _please _ask them if they can really shoot lasers from their butts?"

The cousins fell on the floor in hysterics.


End file.
